


Two Types Of Desserts

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, Kissing, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Has anyone ever told you that you look absolutely gorgeous when you have cookie crumbs on your face?” TC asked, two digits pinching one of his lover’s lovely rolls. “Cause I really think I could eat you right up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Types Of Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siberat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/gifts).



> For siberat.
> 
> This work was inspired by siberat with all her lovely, lovely stories with TC and Ratchet having a very wonderful feeding time spent together~! ^v^ Hope ya like it even if it's short work~!

“You spoil me, you realize this, don’t you?”

“Mhmm, you bet, sweetspark…” The Seeker purred, servos holding another treat in front of his mouth. “Now eat up~!”

Ratchet couldn’t help but moan as Thundercracker served him yet another slice of his scrumptious apple pie. The dinner before, just by itself, had been very filling, and filled the medic right up to the rim, but it seemed as if his lover wanted to stretch both his belly and his limit. It started off with fried chicken that was piled high by the pound, breaded and flaky and warm, beside of it was browned butter mashed potatoes, green beans casserole, glazed carrots, and an apple pie, that was to die for, for dessert. Oh Primus, Ratchet couldn’t remember when he’d eaten so much food.

“Umph, I don’t think I can eat another bite…” Ratchet grumbled, his own servos rubbing across his stretched plating in slow circular motions.

Thundercracker smiled down at him and took his fork from him. “Just a little more, please,” TC pleaded with a glint in his optic, and cut a bit more of the pie and brought it up to Ratchet’s lips.

“I’m so full already,” the CMO huffed but couldn’t help but purr when Thundercracker slid his free servo over to caress his swollen, plump belly.

“Beautiful,” he murmured feeling how taut the medic’s belly was. “So beautiful~! Ratchet, please just a bit more, for me?”

Ratchet didn’t say a thing for a moment, but in the end he parted his lips and felt his mouth stuffed by the delicious pie. If this is the kind of torture the Decepticons use on their prisoners, Ratchet thought to himself, then he’d gladly get captured any day.

“See, I knew you’d be able to handle more.” TC smiled, servo feeding his lover little by little and caressing his increasingly distended belly. Ratchet felt exhausted when he finally managed to finish off the pie, but he couldn’t stop there.

“Now, I couldn’t decide what to bake, so I baked several batches of cookie for you to try- chocolate, sugar, brownie cookies, chocolate chip, butter pecan, and double chocolate chunk. Which would you like to try first?”

“The brownie ones,” Ratchet said, already opening his mouth to have one popped right in. 

“Great choice,” Thundercracker grinned, patting along the rolls on his sides with one servo and feeding him with the other. Ratchet couldn’t stop himself from groaning again when he felt TC’s gentle servos caressing his taut, warm plating.

“Has anyone ever told you that you look absolutely gorgeous when you have cookie crumbs on your face?” TC asked, two digits pinching one of his lover’s lovely rolls. “Cause I really think I could eat you right up.”

Ratchet’s face turned a bit red at the flirt.

“What do you say, Ratch,” the Seeker hummed, his free servo moving downward. “I could really eat you out right about now. What do you say?”

“I’d say I wasn’t the only one planning on dessert tonight.” A small but unmistakable smile traced across Ratchet’s lips. The very same lips that went to kiss the blue Seeker before they really went to work.


End file.
